Inorganic nanostructures of tungsten sulfide (WS2) have many desirable properties and numerous applications. For example, Zhu et al. reported in JACS, 2003, 125, 1329-1333, that WS2 nanotubes have been proven to be one of the most shock resistant substances known to be able to withstand shear stress caused by shock waves of up to 21 GPa. In addition, tungsten sulfides have been widely used as dry lubricants and low friction coatings, which extend the lifetime of machine bearings by a factor of 10-100, as reported by Therese et al. in Solid State Science, 2005, 67-72. Other potential applications of WS2 nanostructures widely reported in literature include the use of WS2 nanostructures as hydrogen storage devices (Chen et al. in Appl. Phys. A 78 989-994, 2004), lithium storage for battery use (Wang. et al. in Electrochemical and Solid-state Letters, 7 (10) A321-A323, 2004), lithium storage for battery use, and catalysis.
Conventional methods for making WS2 nanostructures employ chemical or reducing atmospheres to react with WO3. However H2S, the common sulfur precursor for the synthesis of WS2 from WO3 is toxic, corrosive, and highly flammable. Hence, there is a need for less harmful methods for the formation of WS2.
Thus, there is a need to overcome these and other problems of the prior art and to provide alternative synthetic methodologies for generation of WS2 nanostructured materials.